


Working Hard [One-Shot]

by Vyzia



Series: Sexcapades with Loki (Drabbles) [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beta Wanted, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Office Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyzia/pseuds/Vyzia
Summary: Loki is your boss and he wants more than just a cup of coffee on his desk that morning.Warning: No plot ahead, just sex.This series contains works that are unrelated to one another. You may read them separately.





	Working Hard [One-Shot]

**Author's Note:**

> I think I've always had an office kink.

The phone on your office desk rings and you pick it up, putting the receiver to your ear. Your superior's voice sounds through its speaker, requesting for your presence in his office. As you stood from your chair, you straighten your dress as it had hiked earlier when you were sitting. The blinds in his office are down and you wonder why, but you take your curiosity with you as you sashay into his office with documents in hand, ready for his perusal and approval.

 

The clipboard falls from your hand the moment you push the door open, a pair of strong arms capturing your waist and your back connects with the wall. 

 

"Mr. Laufeyson," you gasp his name when you feel his hands on your ass, kneading and digging into the soft flesh. His lips found their way to the vein on your neck, leaving butterfly kisses down to your collarbone. "This is not appropriate." 

 

You hear him chuckle against your throat, his wet muscle sticking out to taste you and you shudder at the pleasure. "I'm the boss, I decide what is appropriate. This is your punishment. Where is my morning coffee?"

 

The back of your head hits the wall with a thud, a moan escaping you when you feel his raging erection pressing on your belly. Your eyes dart to his desk. No coffee. You drift away momentarily recalling how you were distracted by a colleague and left his specially brewed cup of coffee on the pantry table. 

 

"Cat caught your tongue?" he asks, fingers tracing your thighs and a few of them slips beneath your dress.

 

"I'll get your coffee," you mumble, your throat starting to dry from all the deep breaths you took through your mouth. He sees your lips part and takes the opportunity to slam his own over yours, his tongue slipping into your warm cavern. He kisses you forcefully, a hand in your hair, pulling you closer to him. You respond to his kiss instinctively, drinking in his glory as he tugs on your leg, wrapping it around his waist. You let out a muffled cry when his manhood crashes firmly against your clothed center. 

 

"No need, darling," he says after pulling away. "I'd rather have you, Mrs. Laufeyson." He grinds his hips into you, your core in desperate need of his touch as your arousal grows. 

 

"Loki," you finally call his name and he grins madly. He always liked the way his name rolls off your tongue, but you do not know why. You have asked several times in the past if he had a kink but you never got his answer.

 

"Yes, darling?" Loki answers to you, his fingers now trailing the waistband of your thong. "What do you need, my dear?"

 

"You..." you breathed out huskily, bucking your hips up to meet him but he holds you in place. You groan in frustration at his strength. In a swift move, Loki pins you down on his desk, tears your thong off and parades your naked ass in the air. Your face meets the cool wood and he restricts your hands by grabbing onto your wrists, keeping them on your back.

 

"I need my morning drink first," you hear him say and he disappears behind the desk. You try to sit up but his hold on you is too much, and you cannot see where he went. A hot breath at close proximity of your glistening pussy tells you he's ready to taste you. You swallow in anticipation and lets out a long, satisfying moan when his tongue darts out and licks your opening. His lips latch onto your hot sex and start slurping messily while you cry out in pleasure. You try to ride his face, but a good slap on your right butt cheek told you to behave yourself. The stinging feeling left on your ass sends a tingle to your core and you hiss in a mix of pleasure and pain. He understands you enjoy receiving his spankings as much as he enjoys administering it. 

 

"You're far more delicious than any beverage, darling." 

 

"I can't... Loki, p-please..." you plead, your thighs shaking and your voice cracking. The pressure in the pit of your stomach increases with every movement of his tongue and you feel your release nearing. He lets go of your labia with a pop and you whimper at the loss of contact.

 

He laughs, fully enjoying your state. You are a mess, your sex dripping, your eyes teary and your lipstick smeared. If you are not the definition of irresistible, Loki doesn't know what is. "Be patient, darling," he says and you feel an overwhelming amount of pleasure when he taps on your clit. "Spread your legs more for me," he requests, but pushes a leg onto the desk and holding your ankle in place, not letting you do a single thing. His hold on your wrists has ceased for quite a while. "Such an inviting position," Loki teases, slowly dipping a finger into your pussy and your muscles contract deliciously at the intrusion. You mutter some incoherent words breathlessly as he starts pumping you slowly. He knows you can take more than this and another finger enters you. "What a tight, little quim." 

 

The first time Loki used the word you didn't quite understand and took to Googling it. Turns out it's pretty vulgar and you loved it. He knows you do, because you tighten again around his fingers. He's not just thrusting his digits in and out, he's used to your body and reactions, and knows your sweet spot is right there as he curls his fingers, roughly scraping at your inner walls. You wail blissfully at the overwhelming sensations, knuckles turning white as you grip onto the edge of his office desk. He knows you are close when your pussy quivers and your breathing becomes erratic. Your true undoing comes when his thumb finds your clit and you squirt into his hand for the first time, breaking into sobs as the pressure in the pit of your stomach is unleashed, washing the first wave of high through you. Your body shook involuntarily at the intensity of the climax and you nearly pass out. 

 

He calls your name for maybe the fourth or fifth time, you don't know, but your senses come back to you when he kisses you softly on your lips, bringing you into his arms. 

 

"Was that too much?" he asks, concerned that he might have broken you. You laugh after regaining a steady pace of breathing, shaking your head. "Good," he smirks, the corner of his lips tugging up into a wide grin. "There's more to come." 

 

Loki brings himself down from the desk and moves over to the other side so you are eye level with his groin. You palm it gladly, a low hum resonating in your chest when you find him hard and ready for you. He grunts deeply when you unzip him so painfully slow and you roll your pupils upwards to meet his feverish gaze. He cannot complain about your teasing for he is as much guilty of it as you, but you see him grit your teeth and you know he is trying his best not to lose control. Loki seldom flares up at you, but you do recall his temper is not to be messed with. He did yell at you once or twice when you were only his secretary, but not so much ever since he got into your pants and confessed his desire to take you out for dinner. He claimed you were too enticing for him to get the order right, but would like to make it up anyway. So you let him. Who would say no to an incredibly hot boss with a British accent? Definitely not you.

 

His cock springs out of its restraints as soon as you pull his tailored pants down. Loki groans in approval and your eyes widen in amazement. You take his shaft with your dominant hand and is more than pleased to find him harder and thicker than usual. 

 

"It's because of you, my tantalizing wife," he claims and you look up at him, smiling before leaving an open-mouthed kiss on the head of his member. You swear you hear him purr, but he looks at you ever so innocently. Without further ado, you lick the bead of cum that pooled on his tip and takes him inch by inch into your wet, warm mouth. He curses as he usually does when you do that, a hand coming up to fist your hair. You lower yourself on him further and he thrusts his hips forward, eager for you to swallow him whole. Loki knows his resolve is weakened. He knows you know, but regardless, you bob your head at an agonizingly leisured pace, occasionally releasing his member with a 'pop' and take him back in your mouth again. 

 

"Darling," your husband's voice comes at almost a plea. Almost. You know that's not good enough. You want him to beg and you both know he will, eventually, if you keep this up. Your understanding of your husband tells you he wants to take you forcefully, to shove his cock so deep down your throat that you cannot breathe and he will do it knowing you love it, but he comprehends the signal you are sending with your palms against his thighs, that you want to be in control - that you are - and he plays along. For now.

 

Your speed gradually increases and you are sucking and slurping his cock greedily and sloppily, your saliva dripping all over his desk. Loki moans lowly when you bob your head faster to meet your hands on his base, his hand gripping more of your hair. You know he has lost all control when he pushes your hands away and thrusts himself into your mouth. His head hits the back of your throat but you have had enough practice with him to take him fully and not gag. He grunts and groans as he pounds into your mouth relentlessly; his balls tighten but Loki stops and tears himself away.

 

"Turn around," he orders and you shift your body, opening your legs wide to welcome him. He drags you to the edge of the desk and bends down to taste you again. You sigh as your core aches with burning need, and he pulls away after ensuring you are well lubricated for him. He lines his cock against your entrance and you whimper for more, but when he finally invades your most intimate regions, you throw your head back at the satisfaction of him filling you. You are by no means a tiny woman, but your husband is huge. He curls your legs around his waist and pounds into you continuously while whispering sweet nothings to you. "I fuck you every day but you're still so fucking tight," he says in your ear, bending down and leaving marks and kisses all over your neck and collarbone.

 

"You like it that way," you manage to say but lost all words when he tilts his body to hit your sweet spot. It feels so good. You cry out with every thrust when he presses his thumb to your clit and you feel your second climax of the day nearing. He shifts one of your legs and supports it against his shoulders while he drills his cock deep into your sweet, little pussy. You moan his name repeatedly and he yours, your hands nearly taking the edge of his desk off by gripping it too hard. He kisses your ankle and calf lovingly as he takes you, but your senses have been overwhelmed by this point and your orgasm takes over your entire body.

 

"LOKI!" you scream his name again. The way your walls flutter around him is enough to trigger his own release, and as he spills his load into you, he thrusts one final time and hits your cervix, bringing you your third climax of the day. You may have passed out, you don't know, but you know his lips are on yours when you come back to him and you kiss him back lazily. He slips out of you and sinks into his chair.

 

"Mr. Laufeyson," you begin and sit up on the desk, your legs still spread wide and he sees his cum spurt out of you. "Is it appropriate if I take the rest of the day off to ride my husband?" 

 

He takes your hand and pulls you off the wooden table. "Oh yes, very appropriate."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
